


Any Way You Want It

by bennettmp339



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apartment hunting, Coming In Pants, Hand Jobs, Happy Steve Bingo, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Semi-Public Sex, trapped in a confined space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennettmp339/pseuds/bennettmp339
Summary: Steve and Bucky go apartment hunting and get trapped in the closet. Steve comes up with an unusual way to keep Bucky calm.





	Any Way You Want It

**Author's Note:**

> This is for MCU Kink Bingo, bingo square B-4 (Confined Space), and Happy Steve Bingo, bingo square G-1 (apartment hunting). 
> 
> Thank you to mortenavida and the-genderman for the various prompts.
> 
> Title is from the song [ "Any Way You Want It" by Journey](https://open.spotify.com/track/71SvEDmsOwIWw1IozsZoMA?si=IDYyJq-ESkiQ1-U9-MCIlQ).  
> Perry, Stephen R., and Schon, Neal J. (1980). Any Way You Want It. [Recorded by Journey]. On _Departures_. [Audio File]. New York City: Columbia Records.

It was official - Steve had accepted the lucrative job offer at Enormous University. While Bucky wasn’t completely sold on the location of the school, he agreed that it would be a very good thing for Steve. He insisted that they go to the town and check out the apartments instead of letting Steve rent one, sight-unseen, from Brooklyn. Steve had contacted several landlords and rental companies, and had made arrangements for them to see half a dozen properties during their short trip to the town. On the flight down, Steve and Bucky discussed the various apartments, and ranked them in order of how they felt, based on how they looked on paper, as well as questions they needed to ask before Steve signed the lease. Steve was prepared to sign the lease from Brooklyn, but Bucky wasn’t willing to let him. Bucky wanted to see the various apartments and get a feel for the neighborhoods and the surrounding city. 

Once they got off the plane at the airport, they picked up their rental car and headed out to get a feel for the town, and too see if there were any neighborhoods what seemed more or less interesting than they’d thought from the online listings. They renumbered their list during dinner at the local brewpub. 

The next day, they had their first viewing at 8 AM, and one every hour after that, Steve trying to cram everything into one day. The first place, lowest on both lists, was too small for the two of them to live comfortably. The second place was too far away from the university, and the third place was just on the wrong side of their budget. The fourth place seemed to be full of undergraduates and the resident manager talked up the lax curfew. The fifth place was Steve’s first choice, with the natural light and the large porch, while the sixth place was Bucky’s favorite, with the open floor plan. 

By that point, it was 2 PM, and they hadn’t had lunch. They’d brought themselves a few snacks, but apartment hunting was hard work and they were hungry and exhausted by the time they got to the seventh place, the last stop on their list. After this one, they were planning on heading to another local brewpub to decide on a place. Which was probably why they ended up in the closet. Literally. 

It took a few moments for it to dawn on Bucky that he’d shut the door after following Steve into the walk-in closet in the master bedroom. A few moments after he heard the door mechanism click. The one they’d been warned about already by the resident manager. The one that jammed and ‘locked’ the closet when shut with even the slightest amount of force. The one that Bucky had unthinkingly pulled shut. 

Luckily, neither of them was incredibly claustrophobic, though Bucky wasn’t a huge fan of small and dark spaces. He didn’t panic, knowing that Steve could break down the door if he needed to. He wouldn’t, but he _could_ , which meant that they weren’t actually trapped. If they weren’t actually trapped, then there was no reason for Bucky to panic. Now, to get his brain to realize that….

In the space it took Bucky to realize that he’d ‘locked’ them in the closet, Steve had tested the door and realized that he could easily get them out if he had too, but he didn’t want to break the door. He also realized that Bucky’s breathing was getting a little jagged. 

“Hey, Buck, it’s okay.” Steve pulled his phone out with one hand and wrapped his other around Bucky’s waist. He scrolled through his phone for a few minutes, keeping up a stream of calm words as he pressed gentle kisses to Bucky’s neck. He found the right number and called the resident manager to let her know that they’d gotten themselves stuck in the closet and ask if they could sent maintenance to the apartment to let them out. Fortunately, that wouldn’t be a problem - they weren’t the first people to have gotten themselves stuck in that exact closet - but it was going to take over an hour, as the maintenance guy needed to finish up his job at another property and drive over to let them out. An hour for Steve to keep Bucky from panicking so much that he ended up having to break down the door. 

“At last we had our snacks and used the bathroom, eh Bucky?” Steve asked, sliding down to sit on the floor with Bucky in his lap. “All we have to do is wait.” Steve pulled a flashlight from his pocket, and turned it on, giving them some much needed light. Bucky was pale, but the light helped. He leaned back against Steve and took slow and steady deep breaths, willing himself not to panic. It worked for a few minutes, but then the feeling of being trapped returned and Bucky felt his breathing become a bit short and tight again. 

Steve resumed pressing small kisses against Bucky’s neck as he hugged Bucky tighter to him. Bucky was sitting in his lap, back against his front, and trembling slightly. With careful movements, Steve got Bucky turned so he was facing him and pressed a few light kisses against Bucky’s mouth. After a few minutes of sitting this way, Steve grabbed the folder from where it had fallen on the floor, and flipped it open.

“Let’s go over the apartments we’ve seen today,” he suggested, keeping one hand wrapped around Bucky and laying out the flyers with the other. “Take our minds off of being trapped in this closet, yeah?” Bucky nodded against Steve’s chest. 

“I think we can count the first four places we went to today as ‘no’s,” Steve said, folding up the flyers and applications from them and sliding them into the back of his folder. Bucky nodded. 

“They were too small, too expensive, too far away, too full of undergraduate students, or some combination thereof,” Bucky agreed. Steve shifted Bucky slightly, managing to get himself enough room to write with while still keeping his left arm around Bucky. 

“I wish closets had light switches on the inside,” Steve grumbled as he picked up the flyers from the last three places. 

“Agreed. More light would make this whole ‘trapped in a closet thing’ much more bearable,” Bucky said, nodding against Steve’s chest. “How much longer do you think we have?”

“About 45 minutes, unless the maintenance guy is early.” Steve tightened his grip around Bucky, before pausing. “Hey, don’t our phones have flashlights? Let’s use them to get some more light in here.” 

Bucky nodded, and pulled his phone out. He fiddled with a few settings and got his flashlight on. Steve set their phones against the wall, angled to give them the most light. He checked the time again, before pulling out his notes about the last three places. 

“I liked the fifth place went to, since it had very nice natural light and that large porch, perfect for sitting out on with coffee.”

“The open floor plan in the next one was my favorite,” Bucky said, “with the kitchen and living room as one room.” He paused, considering, “what’s the floor plan look like for this one?” He relaxed a bit, no longer as concerned about being trapped in the closet. 

Steve pulled a flyer from the folder, studying it. “Looks a bit like a great room style, though there’s obvious differentiation between the two room, with a kitchen counter separating them. Looks like we could put stools there and make it a bar.” 

“Works for me, I like that idea.” Bucky took a slightly shaky deep breath. “What about the light? Did you get a look at that?”

“Not as good light as the other place, but the second-best so far today.” Steve made a note on the flyer, leaning back against the wall of the closet. 

“This place didn’t have as nice a porch, but the landlord said that it had a really nice back deck.” Bucky slid himself off of Steve's lap and leaned up against the closet wall. “You could do some grilling, if you wanted to.” 

“I don’t do as much of that as you like, I know. How did the counters and kitchen space compare?” Steve asked, keeping his hand on Bucky’s thigh, inching it a bit higher. 

“The middle place had the best kitchen countertop space, the first place had a rather small kitchen, and this place had a decent amount of kitchen space, though we’d need to get a shelving unit, as there wasn’t great cabinet space.”

“That’s true for any of them, I think.” Steve made a tick mark on the flyer. “What about the area? Which location did you like best?”

“The first one was the most residential, while the second one was the most urban.” Bucky nodded a few times, thinking. “I think this one has the most stuff within walking distance.” 

“Which one would you think you’d like to live in the most?” Steve slid his hand a bit higher up Bucky’s thigh, rubbing the sensitive skin through his jeans. Bucky shivered, and pressed Steve’s hand against his thigh. 

“Here.” Steve slid his hand up a bit, resting against Bucky’s dick. “I like the idea that I can walk to a grocery store, even if it’s farther from the farmer’s market and the university. And it’s got a garage, so we could park our cars inside and not have to worry about frost or dew.” Steve gave Bucky a slight squeeze, making him moan. He shifted as his dick started to harden, thrusting up against Steve’s hand. 

“So that’s settled,” Steve said, his hand not moving at all, despite Bucky beginning to squirm under him as he got harder. “Once we get out of here, I’ll sign the lease, and we can go and get lunch. Then, we’ll go back to the hotel and I can fuck you.” Bucky groaned at that, his head loling against the back wall of the closet. He thrust his hips up a bit, but didn’t move. 

“Steve,” Bucky’s voice was dangerous. “Are you just teasing me, or are you going to get me off?” 

“What? Here? Now? In this closet?” Steve shifted his hand, so he could rub his fingers along Bucky’s dick.

“Yes.” Bucky tried not to whimper when Steve removed his hand, before pressing his hand where Steve’s had been. Steve moved Bucky’s hand to the side, before unzipping his pants and sliding his hand inside. He didn’t pull Bucky’s dick out, even as Bucky twisted and whimpered under him. He leaned against Bucky, and sloppily made out with him as he stroked Bucky, swallowing his whimpers and moans. 

After several minutes of long, lingering strokes, Steve’s fingers hitting Bucky’s most sensitive spots, Steve stilled his hand, and whispered in Bucky’s ear. “Do you want to come now, from my hand, in these jeans? Walk out of here and watch me sign that lease with sticky trousers?” Bucky moaned, thrusting his dick harder into Steve’s hands, before nodding. 

“Now,” Bucky sighed, “can’t wait. Too close.” Steve nodded, and twisted his fingers in just the right way. Bucky came with a long sigh that was almost a moan, as Steve kept doing that thing with his fingers through the aftershocks. He kept his hand on Bucky’s dick until Bucky softened, kissing him senseless as he did it. Steve was just sliding his hand out of Bucky’s jeans when they heard the front door open and the maintenance person call out for them. 

Steve made sure his hand was semen free and zipped Bucky’s jeans up as he called out that they were in the closet in the master bedroom. The maintenance person knocked on the closet door before they pushed it open.

Steve chatted for a bit with the guy as he gathered up his folders, the flyers, and their phones, giving Bucky a chance to collect himself. Bucky managed to get to his feet when Steve did, and hoped he didn’t look like he’d just come in his pants in the closet of the apartment they were viewing. 

Bucky told Steve that he’d sit on one of the benches outside of the landlord’s office, as he’d had enough of being inside. He just hoped the state of his trousers wouldn’t be too obvious.


End file.
